Smile! You have teeth
by Mr. Speakeasy
Summary: Ever been hated? Have you ever hated something so much that you wanted nothing more than to see it gone? Destroyed? Take a chance, and see how a ragtag team of people use their hatred to bring Death City to its knees. Just promise you won't forget to smile. WARNING: Graphic scenes of violence, strong language, and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Smile! You've fallen in love.**

Business at the bar was slow that night. The smoke from cigarettes saturated the air in a fine smog. Slot machines spun their tumblers idly as their polished bronze shone like gold in the casino's lighting.

Cosmo sat behind the bar, taking a cat nap against the wall. The bottles of liquor seemed to glow in the shelves. A low droning sound could be heard in the distance, a crowd, slowly approached the casino.

Morgan put her server's tray down and walked behind the bar, "Come on buddy, it's time to wake up." She said as she landed a soft punch to Cosmo's chest.

Cosmo awoke with a cough, "Darling sometimes I wish you came with a snooze button." He smiled at her as she held out her hand. Clasping his hand, she pulled him to his feet.

"You're ok buddy." She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek. Cosmo couldn't help but give her a wide grin. She always looked pretty to him. Her freshly dyed red hair stood out in sharp contrast to her blue long sleeve button-up shirt. Black pants hugged the curves of her legs. "Take a picture Buddy, it'll last longer." She laughed as she playfully covered his eyes.

"Did you want a drink before you went back to work?" Cosmo asked reaching for a glass.

"Give me some southern courage." She said picking up her server's tray.

Cosmo poured her a shot of whiskey. "Bottoms up." He said as he handed it to her.

Knocking it back, she felt the fiery liquid run down into her stomach. Shivering, she slammed the shot glass down onto the counter. "Oooooh that's good."

"It should be, that's the top shelf stuff right there." He smirked putting the bottle away.

The door to the casino flew open, and a crowd of people eagerly made their way inside. Some sat at tables, others took refuge in the slots, and a few people found themselves at the bar.

"Duty calls." Morgan said as she picked up her tray and began waiting tables.

"Hey Sinclair! Do you think maybe I could get some service?" A man yelled.

Cosmo turned to see Nico de Novo sitting in front of him. He was one of Cosmo's regulars, and by the slur in his voice Cosmo could tell he had already been hitting the bottle before this.

"What's the matter frenchie? Not dealing today?" He said.

"Today's a Tuesday Mr. Novo. I don't deal on Tuesdays or Thursdays."

"You're looking extra sly tonight Sinclair, expecting to get extra tips from the ladies?"

Cosmo chuckled as he looked in the mirror, his blonde hair was combed neatly to the side and his blue eyes complimented his purple shirt. "What'll your poison be tonight Mr. Novo?"

"Oh come on, make it interesting." Nico slurred.

Cosmo rolled up his sleeves and showed Nico the tattoos on his wrists, a Heart on his left and an Ace on his right, before putting those arms behind his back. "Heart or Ace?" He inquired.

"Uh…I'm feeling lucky tonight. Give me an Ace."

Cosmo brought his right arm around and rested a bottle of Brandy on the counter. "Would you like it on the rocks, Sir?"

"You bet your sweet ass." Nico said with his eyelids drooping.

Cosmo took a pick and broke off a large piece of ice from a block behind him. Dropping the ice in the glass he continued to pour the caramel colored alcohol into the glass. "Will there be anything else Sir?"

"Hey come here. Come here, tell me something." He said as he polished off the Brandy.

"Yes Sir?"

"Y-you're a weapon aren't you? Why didn't you come to the Academy?"

Cosmo simply smiled and patted Nico on his shoulder. But he swatted his hand away, "No I mean it. You and that little girlfriend of yours, you're both weapons. Why not join the Academy?" His tone was sounding a bit angrier than a moment ago.

"Mr. Novo, with all due respect, I'm 32, and Morgan she's 22. I think we missed the age gradient by a few years, amirite?"

"TTTThat's no excuse. You can be a teachers' assistants."

Cosmo was losing his patience, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Nico laughed to himself, "That's one way to avoid a question. Well can you at least help me find my way home?"

Seeing that he was the only one at the bar and all the other customers seemed to be preoccupied, Cosmo decided to help him out.

"Fine just let me go change." He said. He went to the employee locker room and changed out of his uniform. He put on his striped sweater, his jeans, his black construction boots, and his leather jacket. A comfortable jersey hood sewn into it and an Ace and Diamond patch sewn into the left breast.

Before he escorted he stopped Morgan, "I'm gonna take Mr. Drunk home. I'll see you at home."

"You got it buddy." She said patting him on the back and kissing his cheek.

Cosmo made his way to Nico, "Come on man. It's time to go home."

"Ssssssounds like a good plan to me." He said grabbing Cosmo's shoulder.

* * *

The walk home was calm enough. After Cosmo finally Nico back into his apartment, he took a minute to relax and sit down.

"You know Sinclair, you're a real pal you know that." He said sitting next to him.

"And you're pure evil." Cosmo said smiling as he patted him on his back.

Nico quickly got up, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pre-nursed bottle of beer. "Oh that's not very nice," he said as he stood out on the balcony, "how can I be evil if I don't even know how to be good." He leaned over the railing, taking in a full look at the moon, its curved smile drooled blood. "You know they say the moon only bleeds when someone's gonna die."

"It's just an old wives tale. I hear it's random." Cosmo yawned standing up.

"It almost looks like you could touch it." Nico whispered. Suddenly he screamed and the sound of the bottle shattering filled the streets.

Cosmo ran to the balcony, hoping that he was just dreaming. He peeked over the railing, and prayed that he heard wrong. On the ground was Nico, his head turned at an unholy angle.

"Oh shit…" Cosmo said as he hoisted himself over the railing and dropped down.

But something wasn't right. When Cosmo hit the ground there was no blood, no body, just a broken glass bottle. In the body's place was a small glowing sphere, it was a light shade of blue, and had a little waving tail.

He didn't know what came over him. But Cosmo grabbed the sphere, an audible '_bloop" _noise sounded when he touched it. Quickly, he shoved it into his jacket pocket. He put his hood over his head, and with a wide eyed expression, he marched back to his apartment.

* * *

Morgan stood there, her work clothes from her shift lay draped across the couch. She stood bent over in a tank top and her panties, looking into the refrigerator. The chill of the air made her olive skin ripple. She was just about to grab a carton of juice when she heard the front door fly open. Cosmo walked in, slamming the door behind him. He looked as if he just saw a ghost. "Hey buddy…what happened to you?" She asked.

"It's Mr. Novo." He whispered, taking off his hood.

"Oh, he didn't try to screw you did he?" Morgan laughed.

Cosmo pulled his hand out of his pocket and let the small blue sphere rise out of his palm. "No. But he had a date with gravity."

Morgan's expression went from joking to serious. "I-is that what I think it is?"

"I'm no Academy kid but I would say that's a human soul." Cosmo said.

A wicked smile formed on Morgan's lips. "Eat it."

"Hmmm?" Cosmo said raising an eyebrow.

"I've heard that eating souls gives you powers. Let's see if it's true." Morgan said smiling.

Cosmo hesitated, he grabbed the soul and put it close to his mouth.

"Come on! Nobody likes a quitter." She laughed.

He shoved the soul into his mouth. He chewed it a few times before he swallowed hard. For a split second his skin flashed blue before returning normal. "That's heartier than I thought." He gasped.

"Well? Howd'ya feel?" She asked.

"It feels…really good." He smiled.

"That's good," she grabbed a kitchen knife, "because it's my turn to get one now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Smile! You're going to the doctor.**

**~November 17, 2014~**

The hallways of the DWMA parted for them. Students changed their paths to stay out of their way. They walked with a sort of pride, strength, yet grace. They were the DWMA's Big 3, Kaizen Coreyik, Liana Rivers, and Sadie Rodriguez.

Kaizen and his weapon Liana were the highest ranking pair the Academy had to offer. Kaizen often strolled around campus in his black skinny jeans and hoodie, adorned with Death's masks. He was hand in hand with Liana. They had been an item for several years now and it was no secret. He smiled at how the light caught off the white streaks in her obsidian black hair. She was a youngling but she could pack a punch.

And Sadie, a self-made titan. A lone Meister with a wavelength that could jumpstart a car. She was the heart-throb of her class. A pretty face and a large bust made sure of that. Her long icy-blue hair cascaded down her shoulders until it reached her mid-back. 2 pairs of earrings lined her ears, along with one in her lower lip. Armed with a pair of Reaper Brass Knuckles she made a reputation for herself among the students.

Strolling down the hall, they came up to their classroom. They opened the door and to their surprise they saw a substitute teacher, Rowen Daniels.

"Hey Teach, no offense but, where's Mr. Novo?" Kaizen said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Didn't come in today." Rowen muttered, looking at some papers.

"He told us last Friday that we would have a new mission." Sadie said leaning on the desk.

"That's what I'm looking at right now." Rowen looked at the documents a bit closer. "It seems a couple went missing from their apartment. It says here their names were Cosmo Sinclair and Morgan Red. They were last seen at their job, in the Casino off Grissom Street. Apparently they've been missing since the 14th."

"Do we have any idea where they are?" Liana asked. A worried expression painted her face.

"Well, we received an anonymous tip this Saturday." Rowen said fishing around in his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper, inscribed with messy, blotchy ink.

"Looks like someone wrote it in a hurry." Kaizen said, peeking at the note.

"That's what I said. Someone left it in an envelope at the base of the stairs. We had Nygus and the Intelligence department do a run on it. It's apparently Cosmo's handwriting."

"Let me see that." Sadie snatched the paper away. "Geez, his handwriting is terrible."

Rowen plucked the paper from her fingers. "It says 'Hanging Tree'."

"Like the Mental Hospital?" Kaizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_The_ Mental Hospital." Rowen corrected.

"Wouldn't that note be proof he's ok?" Liana asked.

"There was a number of murders reported in the area the night they allegedly disappeared, so we think that whoever decided to get knife happy wanted something special with them. We sent another student to investigate the Hospital, but we lost comms with her hours after she went in."

"Who was it?" Sadie asked, popping her knuckles.

"Shouko Himeji. Stein's partner…oh what the hell was her name? ….Marie! Marie had told me she was a solo weapon. Anyway, we lost her and we need you all to go find her and bring her back, along with the couple."

"Can do." Sadie smiled.

"We'll be back ASAP." Kaizen sneered.

"Just don't go getting yourselves killed."

* * *

Richard sat slumped against the wall, looking at the contrast of his white clothes to his black skin. He jumped as he heard the sudden drone of the door unlocking. He never got any visitors, all he knew were the padded walls that surrounded him. He stood, expecting the usual guards to carry him off for a shower, or a meal. To his surprise there was no guard, but a young woman walked into his cell. Her stark red hair stood out against her grey t-shirt, and a pair of deep red eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"Mr. Overton?" She asked.

"Might I know who's asking, Honey?" His mouth curved into a smile.

"My name is Morgan," she waved behind the door and a tall blonde man walked in, "and this is Cosmo." A smile formed on her face, as Richard's smile disappeared.

"Honey. Why would you go associating yourself with this trash?! We could be beautiful together." He laid a hand on her cheek. "Or…are you just another whore?" Suddenly his hand wrapped itself around her throat.

Cosmo stepped forward, shoving Richard off of her. "Listen man, we're not here to screw around. We came here for a reason." He offered a hand to help him up.

"What sort of reason?" He asked taking Cosmo's hand.

"To set you free." Morgan cut in.

Richard was taken aback at hearing this. He was intended to spend the remainder of his life in this prison, but to be offered freedom… "Why?" He asked, glaring at the pair before him.

Morgan's smile grew to show two rows of shark like teeth. "Don't go thinking of us as good Samaritans. We were wondering if you would like to be, our...for lack of a better example, our confederate."

Richard remained silent, but he continued to listen.

"I know how you feel." She pointed at his stomach. "Everyone gets hungry, but people like us, we're special. We have that hunger that food can't fill; the feeling of wanting; the hatred. I know you want nothing more than to rip my insides out, uterus first. But why waste that on just me? What we want is for you to satisfy your hunger with us." She whispered in his ear.

Richard's expression went from shocked to something much more sinister. "As much as I want?" Asking like an eager child.

"As long as you can get them." Cosmo smiled, showing two rows of his own pointed teeth.

"When do I start?" He chuckled.

"Funny you should say that. Cosmo and I are expecting some company here at the Hospital tonight. But you can start by changing out of those hospital robes." Morgan said as she threw him a set of keys. "There's a clothing store down a few blocks away. Try finding something a little more comfortable."

"If you need somewhere to go, there's always our old apartment." Cosmo laughed as he pointed to one of the keys. "Just while you're out and about tonight, try not to leave the streets too clean."

Richard held the keys, his hands trembling with excitement. "Be sure to show your guests a good time." And with that he sprinted out of the cell.

"Well, you heard him. Let's make sure our guests get the special treatment." Cosmo smirked as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Sadie, Kaizen, and Liana approached the Hospital. It's shaped loomed above them, while a grinning moon's mouth dripped blood as it chuckled in the sky.

"The layout of the Hospital is shaped like diamond, so how about we each both take a side and meet in the middle?" Sadie asked looking at the diagram on her phone.

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't take too long." Kaizen complained.

"You know you could at least try taking this seriously. There's already three people missing."

"Three people who are ruining my Monday movie night. But I'll play along." He glared at Sadie's phone. "There's an elevator in the lobby. I'll take the lower floors, you take the uppers."

"Just be sure to do a good job."

"Liana, you know what to do." Kaizen said sternly as they reached the Hospital steps.

She nodded as her body began to glow and her other form took shape. A six foot long buster sword that Kaizen rested on his shoulder. "Don't grab my handle too tight, you'll make my blade shine." She chuckled as her blade shone in the light.

"Geezus guys, at least wait until this is all over before you get it on." Sadie groaned as she pressed her hand to the door. "Dammit, locked. Well looks like the Hospital is going to be needing a new set of doors." Her soul's wavelength arched across her shoulder, she pressed her palm against the lock and the doors flew off their hinges. "Hmph." She let out a small laugh.

"How about you quit worrying about me and be worried about those balloons you have their." Kaizen snapped, pointing to her breasts.

"Please. Your weapon doesn't even hold a candle to me; physically and tactically." Sadie said with a smug smile, her breasts bounced as she stood up straight.

"Oh yeah? Then let's have a little wager; whoever finds the hostages first wins." Kaizen said.

"Fine, but you already know I'll win." Sadie smiled.

Kaizen swung Liana downwards, splitting Sadie's shirt and revealing her soft pink nipples. As she screamed and tried to cover her bosom, Kaizen strolled towards the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors opened, he stepped in and turned to meet Sadie's gaze. "Try not to let those balloons get in the way." He laughed before waving mockingly as the doors closed.

"You asshole!" She screamed at him. "Son of a bitch." She muttered under her breath as she trekked up the stairs. The second floor had wooden railing, lined with huge panes of glass, allowing whoever was above to look down at the lobby. It was messy to say the least. Fallen bookshelves, turned over tables and chairs, and destroyed plants. _Looks like a war happened in here._ She thought. Two of the bookshelves had been pushed close to each other by debris, she looked through the gap and saw a white doctor's coat draped across a chair. _Well it's not much, but every bit counts._ She thought as she approached the gap. She dropped her arms, letting her breasts bounce freely. "I just need to ease into it." She whispered as she tried fitting her leg between the gap.

Suddenly a hand reached from behind her and grabbed her by the throat. She struggled for a brief moment before hearing a soothing voice, "Honey…" She turned to see a black man dressed in what she could only assume to be a patient's clothes. His face was happy until his eyes drooped down to her chest, "Y-you're just another one of those ungrateful SLUTS!" He pulled her back and slammed her against the glass pane. Her vision went blurry, she heard the glass crack against her skull.

"You like that?!" He screamed at her. "Oh don't you worry, I'll be sure to satisfy you!"

He pulled her back one more time and slammed her body against the glass. Her mind went numb as she felt the glass shatter behind her and she fell to the lobby floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Smile! You're the guest of honor.**

The elevator ride seemed drawn out. With every bump the elevator made in the shaft, Kaizen grabbed Liana's handle tighter.

"Kaizen, baby, calm down. Your wavelength is spiking like crazy." The blade shimmered as she spoke.

"There's something not right about this place…it's giving me chills." He rested his hand on the vintage steel lattice that served as the elevator's door. He cautiously pushed the lattice aside as he stepped out. "Must the linen closet." He said as he surveyed the room before him. A room lined with shelves filled with white towels and robes. The lights were all turned on, giving both of them an eerie feeling.

"Heh. Don't they know it's not good to leave the lights on?" Liana said in a shaky tone. She had paused expecting Kaizen to maybe laugh, but he was having none of it.

He approached a long line of huge washing machines, all were turned off except one, which was thumping violently. He nervously pushed the off button, letting the lid pop open he slowly took a peek inside. Gasping and gagging he jumped backwards, "Kaizen, what's wrong?!" Liana asked as she changed back into her human form. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Liana lifted the lid up, and took a peek inside, inside the washing machine was a human soul, its blue form was splotched with blood from the viscera that churned with it, in the scarlet, coppery water. Liana had to take a step back herself, feeling vomit calling at the back of her throat.

Kaizen put his hand on her shoulder, "We should've expected this, but let's just hope that's not someone important." She noticed that when he was done talking, he was still breathing heavily.

Liana shifted back into a buster sword, and Kaizen grasped her handle. "Just catch them so we can leave…" Liana whispered.

"You got it." Kaizen said putting her back on his shoulder, as he headed towards a nearby hallway.

The hallway, be it was quite short, led to another very large room. Completely filled with bathtubs and showers, and the sound of soft weeping could be heard from within.

"A survivor?" Liana whispered.

"Let's get a closer look." Kaizen whispered back. Slowly they ventured deeper into the washroom. Steam slowly began to permeate the air around them as the source of the crying came closer. Waving some steam aside, Kaizen could see a young woman in the fetal position, crying and rocking herself as hot water poured over her.

"Hey..." He crouched down to her level. "You ok?" He asked gingerly putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name? Do you think you could tell me what happened here?"

The woman brought her head up, revealing her soaked crimson hair and a pair of deep maroon eyes. But what surprised Kaizen, was that she was wearing a chemical respirator. "M-m-my name is M-morgan."

"Do you know what happened here, Morgan?" Kaizen asked in a soft voice.

"He let them out…" She sniffled through the mask.

"Who let who out?" Liana asked.

"C-cosmo. They killed him…devoured him…and stuffed what was left in a washing machine." She mumbled. "They tried to get me! They chased me down here!" She screamed, grabbing Kaizen's hoodie. "I broke my ankle running from them. Please…please don't leave me." She continued to sob.

Kaizen let out a long sigh, "Liana, help me out here."

With that, Liana changed back into her human form. "We're getting your out of here." She said as her and Kaizen put Morgan's arms and carried her back towards the elevator. They began approaching the linen room and the washing machines, an obvious look of disgust crossed the students' faces.

"Wait." Morgan spoke up. "Can I at least take Cosmo's soul with me?"

A sense of dread rose up in Kaizen's stomach as he looked over to see Morgan and Liana both staring at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Please, just this one thing, that's all I ask." Morgan pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kaizen rolled his eyes, lifting the lid to the washing machine he could see the faint blue glow within. Reluctantly, he reached his hand in and grabbed the soul by its tail, "Here." He said as he threw the soul to Morgan. "Disgusting thing."

He put Morgan's arm back over his shoulder and they stepped into the elevator. "Liana, we might need to get Sadie. Knowing her, she's probably gotten herself into her own mess."

"Yeah." Liana breathed. "Morgan, when you were running, did you happen to see a place where we could leave you safely for a few minutes?"

"The Executive Cafeteria. The main doors were barricaded with soda machines and the only door that you can get in through locks from the inside. It's on the second floor."

"That's good because that's where we're headed." Kaizen said as the elevator stopped. He pushed the lattice aside as they stepped out onto the 2nd floor. It's carpeted floor and hallways lined with doors, gave them the idea of what a college dorm must have felt like. The hallway forked, one side was lined with doors and the other was relatively bland with just a picture frame or two.

"The cafeteria is down that way." Morgan said, looking down the latter.

They trekked down the lonely hallway, Kaizen couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness. "This one it?" He asked as they approached a heavy metal door.

"Yeah, this is it buddy." Morgan whispered, the ends of her lips curving into the slightest smile under her mask.

Liana pushed the door open and they walked inside. She stopped for a moment, to turn around and lock the door. "Sorry, but I don't want any unexpected guests." She felt it was odd that all the lights in the cafeteria had been turned off. She turned to see Kaizen with a look of pure shock on his face. She followed his eyes and found that he was staring at one of the metal tables, it was fully set as if a fancy dinner was going to happen. Set with carving knives, barbeque forks, and even lit candles; it looked as if a king would be dining here.

"What the hell?" Kaizen said stepping forward, almost forgetting who he was supporting.

"I wanted to tell you two something." Morgan said quietly.

"What is it?" Liana asked.

"Thanks for being so gullible." Morgan said as she smiled widely and tightened her arms around the students' necks. Shocked, the two students grabbed at her torso and her arms trying to claw themselves free, but to no avail. Morgan kept flexing and flexing until both the students, along with herself fell to the ground. She continued to strangle both of them until Kaizen and Liana stopped kicking and their bodies went limp. Morgan released her grip and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that both of them were still breathing. She removed her respirator and gave her attention to the bloody soul that was still in her hand. Pinching its tail, she opened her mouth and pulled the glowing orb in with her tongue. She chewed on it a few times before swallowing, "Gotta love nurses." She chuckled to herself.

Morgan stood to her feet and unlocked the metal door. She opened it slightly allowing a small amount of florescent light from the hallway leak into the darkened cafeteria. Turning to the unconscious couple on the ground, she bent over and picked up Liana's snoring body. Placing her gently on a gurney and secures her wrists and ankles. Next, she picks up Kaizen's body and completely strips him down, she sits him upright on the middle of the table, legs parted and facing her.

Happy with her work so far she sits down. She feels her back ripple with excitement as the sensation of soft pressure against her shoulder blades pollutes her nerve endings. With a clang, two chains emerge from her back, escaping her shirt through her sleeves. At the end of both the chains were large meat hooks. Leaning forward to hold Kaizen's body upright, the two chains began to rise, passing through one of the metal beams on the rafters of the cafeteria, now hanging at the same level as his body.

Morgan held his arms up as the chains slowly coiled around his arms, and with an obscene grin, she impaled the hooks through his body. She tugged at them, making sure they were firmly caught on his collarbone.

This was enough to snap him back to consciousness, "OW! What the hell?!" He screamed as his eyes snapped open.

Morgan pressed her index finger to his lips, "Shhh. Shhhh, no need to scream buddy. We're just a couple of pals having a nice dinner together, right?" As she said that she reached for a syringe that was next to an assortment of objects on the table. "Now be a good boy and hold still." She said as she leaned in.

Kaizen kicked Morgan back, causing the chains that were holding him upright to lift him off the table. He screamed in pain as the pressure on his collarbone increased.

Morgan sprung forward, causing Kaizen to land back on the table with a thud. She put a construction glove on her left hand and grabbed his genitals, and pulled them towards her. "Listen buddy, another move like that and I'll make that partner of yours wish she was you right now." She spat. Morgan brought her right hand around and jabbed the syringe into his neck, and injected a thick brown liquid into his body.

As she removed the needle his head lolled to one side. "Powerful stuff, huh, buddy? Diamorphine, or as you probably know it, Heroin. Amazing stuff really." She slapped his body softly in various places. "Makes it to where you're so relaxed, you couldn't move even if you tried." She punched him in the face, hard. "But you can feel absolutely everything." She set the syringe down and put the other glove on her right hand.

"Y-you crazy bitch…" He sputtered out.

Morgan grabbed a rubber band and wrapped it around his genitals, cutting off the blood flow. "Are you slow, or something? Do you not see the situation you're in?" She grabbed a carving knife and placed it right in front of the rubber band. "You're in no place to be rude." She smiled as she pushed down on the knife, severing his genitalia.

It didn't matter how much painkillers she injected into his body. Kaizen screamed; he screamed until his lungs ran out of air; he screamed until his vision went fuzzy. Morgan was just laughing and laughing, watching her prey suffer. She took off her gloves, set the knife aside, and turned her attention to a potato peeler. Placing the blade to his thigh, she began to peel long pieces of his pale skin from his leg, revealing the muscles beneath.

Kaizen's eyes were teary, as he moaned and whimpered, from the burning he felt in his leg. The feeling of millions of tiny synapses being severed in one smooth stroke. He glanced down through the tears to see the thick exposed muscles of his leg, and moaned slightly as his endorphins began to seep into the pleasure centers of his brain. But his pleasure was short lived as he saw Morgan reach for a barbeque fork.

She grabbed the fork and the carving knife, glancing up to see the look of terror in his eyes. "I don't mind taking you bloody. I like my meat rare." She laughed as she plunged the fork into his muscles. Ignoring the screams, she used the carving knife to severe the tendon at both ends, and placed the muscle neatly on the plate before her. Not wasting a single moment, she dropped the utensils and picked it up with her hands, and sunk her teeth into the tissue.

The sudden spike in commotion caused the sleeping Liana to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, but she could see nothing. She was facing towards the door, away from the carnage behind her. Kaizen's screams snapped her into attention, "Baby?! Where are you? What's wrong?!"

"He's a little busy right now, can I take a message?" Morgan asked playfully as a trickle of his blood escaped the corner of her mouth.

"Why you… What are you doing to him?!" Liana screamed, shaking in her restraints.

"Relax buddy. We're just having some dinner." She said, stabbing another muscle to eat with her fork.

Liana's forearms glowed as they turned into blades, slicing through the restraints like cloth. Climbing off the gurney she turned, and went pale at what she saw.

"Now if I were you," Morgan said as she swallowed another mouthful, "I'd run. Because if you make me lose my dinner appetite, I'm going straight to desert." She pointed her fork at her.

"Y-you bitch. You said you wouldn't tou-" Kaizen tried to mutter, but was met with a vindictive stab at his femur from the barbeque fork.

Over his screams, a smile crossed Morgan's face. "You got out, so be it. I'm gonna count to three, and if you're not out of my sight. Your friend here is going to wish you had been." She ran the knife over his cheeks.

"One."

"Kaizen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Liana sobbed.

"Two." Morgan cut small slits into the sides of Kaizen's cheeks.

Liana ran out the door, trying her best not to breakdown.

Morgan stood up from her feast. She lengthened the chains as she walked towards a phone on the wall. She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear with her shoulder, and dialed three numbers. She waited as the phone rang softly, and then someone picked it up.

"_Ok. Ok, I'm here. Listen, I'm in the middle of a consultation so you'll have to make it quick."_ A voice said from the other end said, breathing heavily.

"You have another little snack heading your way, buddy." Morgan said.

The voice on the other end breathed heavily for a moment, and said one word before hanging up, _"Delightful."_

Morgan hung up the receiver and turned back towards Kaizen. His body was slumped over and twitching randomly. Part of Morgan's chains fused back into her body, raising his torso. "Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but it looks like dinner has to be cut short." Grabbing the carving knife, she sliced the base of his ribcage, letting blood flow out over his stomach. Morgan reached in feeling his organ convulse around her palm, but she wasn't after organs. His flesh surrounding her hand turned an ashen black, and with a quick jerk, she yanked her hand out and in her palm, was his soul. The blue orb glowed as the tail waved back and forth. She put her arm around him and put her face close to his, as if she was showing him a piece of jewelry. "I just want you to know, I've very much enjoyed our time together." She mockingly kissed him on the cheek as she devoured his soul before his now blank eyes and his body disintegrated to ashes.

* * *

Liana bolted out the door, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to leave; she wanted to rush out of this horrible place and be done with it; but she knew she couldn't just leave Sadie behind, either.

"Sadie! Sadie, please answer me!" Liana screamed down the hallway with the dorms.

No answer.

She remembered the elevator, there was one floor she hadn't been to yet. She rushed to the elevator, throwing the lattice aside as she pressed the '3'. Her adrenaline was pumping, causing her whole body to tremble uncontrollably.

The elevator began to rumble and make this odd metallic sound before slowly coming to a stop.

"C'mon! Let's get going!" She yelled as she kicked and banged on the walls of the vintage elevator. It wasn't long before she remembered that all elevator have a service hatch. She looked up to see the old hatch on the roof of the elevator cell. She climbed up and hatch door open as it creaked on its hinges, and climbing out she saw that a section of the steel cable that raised and lowered the elevator had become caught in the gears. There wasn't a service ladder in the shaft so she dropped back down into the elevator and forced open the lattice, walking back onto the second floor. "Worthless piece of crap." She muttered as she stepped out. Afraid of running into Morgan again, she decided to walk down the hallway with the doors. She tried to walk as fast as she could without making any noise, but when she reached the end of the hallway she began to hear footsteps heading towards her hallway. She looked around frantically trying to find a way to escape, and she noticed one of the doors was different. It was a metal chain link door, and behind it was a staircase. Liana tried her luck as grasped the handle and turned it slowly.

Success.

She flung the door open and closed it behind her. Still trembling, she started up the stairs. "I'll fix this Kaizen. I promise." She whispered as she held back a sob. The staircase wound upwards, and it wasn't long until she reached another chain link door. She tried the handle but it was locked. "Sadie! Are you up here?!" She called, as she peered into a darkened hallway.

"Liana? Is that you?" A small voice whimpered.

It took a moment for Liana's eyes to register in the darkness, but she could see the faint glow of Sadie's wavelength in her violet eyes. Both of them started choking up at the sight of each other. "Sadie…we need to get out of here. They already got Kaizen." Liana whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Liana, listen to me. I don't want you to worry about me. I need you to go and get help." Sadie whispered in reply.

"But Sadie…"

"Listen to me! I need you to get help, quickly." She snapped.

Liana was about to protest but the lights flickered on for a few moments. There before her pressed against the chain door was Sadie, her face was splattered in crimson. She was wearing a patient's gown, soaked in blood, but what stood out the most, was the rusty bonesaw clutched in her hand. "Please. If you don't go, this is all for nothing."

Liana saw a man turn the corner down the hall and she jerked her body away from the door, as Sadie whipped around to confront him.

"Aw, darling. What're you tryna do? I gave you a chance didn't I? Good ol' Cosmo, tryna give ya a hand, well I can't help somebody who doesn't wanna be helped. You're fired." His voice was surprisingly calm, but it sounded disappointed.

"Like I want your help, you sick fucker!" Sadie screamed at him, clutching the bonesaw.

"Then let me sell you the dream!" The man yelled, as Liana heard the sound of a machine whirring.

"Liana, run." Sadie said before she screamed and charged at the man.

Liana didn't need any more instruction, she started sprinting down the stairs. Almost tripping she passed the second floor and bolted out into the lobby. She looked as the once clean atrium was littered with droplets of blood and broken glass. However that didn't stop her, she ran out the front doors and almost collapsed as the cool night air filled her lungs. Still sprinting she was about to turn off the stairwell and then-

WHAM!

She fell backwards, in a daze. She opened her eyes to see a black man, in what seemed to be a Groom's outfit, top hat and everything, he even had white gloves but the fingertips were cut out. But what disturbed her, was that his face was painted white. It didn't matter to her. She jumped up and grasped his arms, "You have to help me sir! Something horrible has happened!"

He put a heavy hand on her shoulder as a smile carved its way onto his face, "Of course Honey. Just take this it will help you relax." He said as he put a white handkerchief to her mouth.

Liana pushed him off, "Hey just what the hell are you try-" Her mind went blank as her body felt woozy and she fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Smile! You're advertising. **

The back of Sadie's head throbbed as she drifted back to consciousness. "Ow ow ow ow." She muttered softly as she sat up. She picked at the back of her head and pulled out a piece of broken glass, a small lock of red hair came out with it. She could feel more in her scalp, but more pressing matters were at hand. Her skin rippled as the cold air caressed over her midsection. Slowly, she stumbled towards a rolling chair, sitting herself down. Her temples were throbbing as she tried to figure out her next move. Figuring that Kaizen and Liana already had begun their search, she knew she had to keep up her end of the mission as well. But first, she had to take care of herself.

Across the room she saw a patient gown, strewn across the floor. Trying to move through the ever more present concussion, she popped her fingers and hoisted herself to her feet again. Feeling the blood rush to and from her brain caused her vision to go splotchy for a short moment. She picked up the gown and draped it over her exposed torso. Now all that was left for her was to continue onward. She turned back to the stairs, and started up once again. Hoping that she wouldn't run into another one of the psychos that were locked in here, and then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks, the realization came to her; who let him out? She hadn't even considered that. Why would anyone even think about letting anyone out in this place? It wasn't just the question that bothered her, it was the answers that her mind couldn't provide that scared her.

Well, whatever the reason, it would have to wait, she had a job to do. She eased herself passed the bookshelf, partially admiring the hole her head had made against the glass. She found a wooden door and opened it, and behind it lied two hallways. One was lined with doors, which she figured to be rooms, and the other one was barren. "Let's try not to wake anyone." She muttered nervously as she walked down the empty hallway. It didn't take her long to reach the end, and there she found a closed metal door. She cocked her left arm back as sparks of her wavelength arched across her knuckles. Her right hand shakily grasped the cold metal knob and gave it a half-hearted twist. The door creaked open revealing what seemed to be a darkened cafeteria. The stainless steel tables reflected the moonlight that poured in through the large windows. It was then that she noticed that one of the tables was different, it was set very ornately, with fine china and silverware. Old Victorian-style candles stood proudly and unlit in their place, beside a huge silver platter.

"Who in the hell eats dinner at this hour?" She asked, picking up a large kitchen knife. "Ah well, screw it I guess." She said putting the knife back. She turned towards the two large doors which she thought must've led to the kitchen and was dumbfounded to see that huge soda machines had been laid down as a barricade for them.

Sadie let out a long sigh. She walked back to the door she came in through and tried to open it.

Locked.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

Turning back around, she began looking for a way out. She walked back over the soda machines, their soft light illuminated the surrounding area. Sadie knew she was too woozy to move them by herself, but luck smiled upon her. She looked at the wall and saw an air vent, the grill was hanging lazily on its hinge. She climbed up on the soda machines and took hold of the vent. With a grunt she climbed in, sneezing from the dust inside. About 20 feet in, she found another grill, facing the floor, and kicked it out. Jumping down into the kitchen, she saw just how deep she dug her grave. On the counter before her was another patient.

His body was looked horrible. Mangled and torn from head to toe, his skin appeared to be crudely sewn together in some places. His breathing was heavy and labored, and a small gurgling noise could be heard between each breath.

A wave of pity washed over Sadie as she approached the patient. Pity because maybe if she wasn't knocked unconscious, she might have been able to stop this. By the way he was breathing she could tell that his time was running out, she rested her hand on his forehead, feeling the rough texture of his skin, "Shhh. Shh, shhhh. No more pain, just rest now." Her hand glowed with her wavelength as the patient's breathing slowed for a moment, and then stopped. A special talent Mr. Novo had helped her develop, but it had earned her much scrutiny in the Academy. They called it 'mercy killing' she never really liked that term, she felt she was doing the person a favor. No doubt, Death will have her in his office tomorrow if he finds out about this.

The patient made another gurgling sound and pulled her from her thoughts. He began thrashing and kicking, making banging sounds on the metal counter. His skin was tearing at the seams as he moved, and his mouth opened wide and he started screaming. A scream Sadie didn't think a person could make. Clanging sounds could now be heard behind her, she turned to see hideously deformed patients trying to push the soda machines aside and break the door open.

"Wants meat! Wants meat!" The patients were screaming.

It was do or die at this point in Sadie's mind, she could see another pair of double doors that lead out of the kitchen. The choice was risky but she took it, she belted through the double doors and into organs of the hospital.

"Go around!" She could hear them scream.

"There's more than one way to fuck a cat!"

She felt a stitch forming in her side as she sprinted away from their madness. "Go around!" She heard one of them scream. She was running through corridor after corridor, doors behind her flew open to see the twisted faces of her tormentors. One of the patients had managed to grab hold of her, but she sent him spinning with a quick shock of her wavelength. She knew she couldn't use that trick too many times, her body felt slightly weaker after using it.

Then she saw it, a light at the end of the tunnel, a supply closet with the light turned on already. She rushed inside, slammed the door, and locked it behind her.

"Why you slippery little whore!" She heard one of the patients scream.

But then she heard another voice calmly speaking behind her, "To whomever is down there, if you don't want to become a fleshlight for several maniacs, I suggest you climb in." She whipped around to see a walkie-talkie taped to the side of a dumb waiter.

She considered her options.

The patients began trying to break the door down. "And by the sound of them, you don't have much time left." The voice on the walkie-talkie reasoned.

She could hear the door begin to splinter and she threw her caution to the wind. She raised the small grate and climbed inside, pressing the button as it closed it behind her. Just as it closed, the patients burst into the room. One of them looked at Sadie, and in his eyes she saw, a look of unfathomable remorse. She only saw it for a second before the metal interior of the dumb-waiter dominated her vision.

The ride in the miniature elevator only lasted for a few seconds, before the dumbwaiter arrived at the next floor and she saw the being behind the voice. He was tall, he wore a gas mask and an old soviet tanker helmet, his jacket was a myriad of pouches and pockets, and the gloves on his hands were stained with blood.

"You made the right choice, here, darling." He said in a cordial tone before grabbing her by her hair and slamming her head against the wall of the dumbwaiter.

Sadie tumbled out onto the ground, her mind went blank. She couldn't will herself to run as the man crouched over her.

"Hey, you're one of those little shit Academy kids, aren't you? Ugh, their…meisters, or whatever. You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, darling? The classic gin and tonic duo, hm, have a little small talk." He bent over and picked up her limp body and plopped her down in a wheelchair. "You're heavier than you look. A little cardio wouldn't kill you." He joked as he strapped her in. "Okay. Here we go. Arms and legs inside the car at all times." He chuckled as he stood up.

Sadie's limbs wouldn't function as he began to push her. She drifted in and out of consciousness. She could feel the wheelchair stop and she opened her eyes to see that he had stopped in an exit doorway.

He came around and got right up in her face, "You know I love the city air up here at night. You want to head out, take a stroll? Go ahead, I'll wait here. Go on run free. I'm in no hurry. No? Alright." He walked back behind her. "Not afraid to get your hands dirty. I like that. Okay then, right this way." He walked backwards through a pair of double doors.

She watched as he nonchalantly rolled her through a blood-stained hallway. He wheeled her into a huge room, lined with beds, and in the middle, she could see another patient. Its body as impaled every which way by medical braces, and it was suspended in the air by metal wires, like an insect in a spider's web. It opened its one good eye and looked at Sadie and started to thrash and moan like the patient in the kitchen.

"Shh. Sh. Shhhhh. You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway." The man said as he passed her. "Truth be told, I was just tired of licking my own stamps." He laughed. He pushed Sadie through one last pair of doors and she saw that they were in a surprisingly clean surgery room. "Here we are then. Thanks so much for coming by, we'll begin your consultation in a moment. I'll just need a second to get organized and…" He stopped and looked at Sadie, he ran his fingers over the curves of her bosom and muttered a single word, "Uneven." He moved across the room, out of Sadie's vision. "And it'll give us a chance to talk. Have no fear, darling, I'll make sure you're picture perfect when you walk out of here."

Sadie's mind had cleared up enough to allow her to test the strength of her leather bonds. The grunted softly as she tried to wiggle her arms out of the leather, the restraints were loose, but needed something to help her slip out.

The man approached from behind, pulling her head back so that her eyes met the cold, reflective portals of his mask. "You know I'm a bit worried about how much influence you're letting the Academy have over you. I know…" He released her and moved towards a surgical table, on it were various knives and tools. "I hope you haven't been letting them confuse you with all of their holier-than-thou phasmology thumping." His hand hovered above the various instruments, picking up a bonesaw and running it across the soft skin of her neck. "Uh, no offense to the Reaper, but I sometimes worry he might just be a little bit…crazy." Deciding against the bonesaw he set it back down on the table.

Sadie's breaths had become unstable gasps, her feeling toward him were more of anger than of fear.

"I mean it's understandable. People get scared of what they don't understand. They're just as likely to turn to the DWMA for protection as anything else. You know, the Academy's ability to protect people died like the gold standard. We're on to a much more stable system here." His hands tore off her gown, revealing her breasts again. "I mean, come on, you got to crack a few eggs to make an omelet. There's no other way. Now, this is a system based on power. But what is modern day power? Well, murder is power in its simplest form, but what happens when all the power is gone? In this case power becomes a matter of faith." His hand now grasped an angle grinder. "And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe." Turning the angle grinder on, he grasped her left breast and pulled it toward him sharply. He gave her flesh one final twist before jamming the spinning wheel into the girl's soft skin. Blood splattered everywhere, screams almost drowned out the noise of the tool. It was only a few seconds before the appendage came off in his hand. "You paying attention?!" He screamed as he slapped her. "Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot left to learn." He repeated the process on her right side.

Sadie struggled in her restraints, her body drifting into shock. She looked at her chest, or what was left of it. That tool had torn her breasts away, grazing her ribcage in some places. She could see through the thin membrane of tissue, her heart beating, and her lungs inflating like balloons.

"There, better now right?" The man sighed. "Do you understand what we've done here? We've made the victim into the means of advertising. You guys have been hand delivering us dinner!" He laughed in triumph as he rolled the surgical cart out of the room.

Sadie wasted no time. The second the door closed, through her pain and tears she tried to wiggle her way out of the wheelchair again. Some of her blood had run down her arms causing them to become slippery, finally allowing her to free herself. She stumbled towards the hospital bed and vomited when she grabbed its railing. Her hands glowed with her wavelength as tears ran down her cheeks, she knew what she had to do. She pressed her hands to the wounds and burned them shut with her wavelength. Almost passing out from pain, she leaned against the bed. Trying to cover herself with what was left of her gown she made her way out the door. She had moved halfway into the room with the other patient when it started to make noise.

"Who's there? Is somebody there? Come closer." Its voice rasped. Its eye lazily looked forward trying to find Sadie.

She approached the dangling being and noticed now that is was remotely feminine.

"I'm not a patient. I'm a weapon, just like him. Like Cosmo…The Academy sent me after him, but he was corrupted. Filled with a kishin's madness. I wasn't prepared. I couldn't control it. And you can't control it. Nobody. Nobody! NOBODY!" She began thrashing again.

Sadie knew that the noise would make him come back, so she quickly slid under a nearby bed.

"He'll find you! He'll kill you! He's coming now! Come get her Sinclair! She's waiting!" She was breathing heavily now. Sadie hadn't heard him walk in, but she saw his boots walk up to the screaming girl.

"I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable, I'm here for you. I'll give you very special attention." She heard Cosmo say very kindly. But then she heard the girl start screaming before a loud pop could be heard and she went quiet.

He stood there for a minute before he made his way to the surgery room. Sadie saw his feet walk towards the door and it opened and closed as he entered, it was silent for a second before she heard him lose it. "FUCK! Fuck really?! You're not gonna walk on me! If there's one thing I can't goddamn stand, it's a quitter! Come on!" He kicked the door open and walked back into the room where Sadie was. He took a deep breath, "Alright. Alright, you can figure this out. Let's solve some problems."


End file.
